


Lazy Afternoons

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After the war Haar teaches Geoffrey how to relax.
Relationships: Geoffrey/Haar (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 5





	Lazy Afternoons

There's something exhausting about watching Geoffrey. The man seemed to have unlimited stamina, always making sure to fulfill his knightly duties, and Gods know the man can't keep still for the life of him.

They were like night and day, as simple as that.

It's none of his business what Geoffrey does, as it's the same when Geoffrey happened to find him taking a nap in a tree.

Cute how concerned he was, but he didn't need the light lecture that followed it.

Sometimes you gotta sleep in a tree to get some peace and quiet. He knows his scaled partner would agree with him on that.

Which is why he took it upon himself into putting in the effort to have Geoffrey accompany him so he could loosen up. The knight apparently knew next to  _ nothing  _ about it, as busy as he's been.

"Haar?"

And as talented as he was at sleeping anywhere at any given time, the only problem here was that he couldn't quite drift off when Geoffrey couldn't lay still. Go figure.

"Lemme guess," Haar draws out a long tired sigh as Geoffrey's face grows warm. "You can't sleep."

"I never really napped before," Geoffrey admits sheepishly. "Had more important matters to tend to."

"Like polishing your lance ten times a day?" No really, he's actually seen it happen. "It's not the end of the world if, you know, you actually  _ relax." _

He's never one for pillow talk, hell he's never had  _ anyone  _ to have a pillow talk with (unless he counted the time Jill nagged him awake, which in this case, he doesn't). But since it's Geoffrey— general of Elincia’s knights, lying next to him looking as harmless as a kitten then..

Then he figures he can endure a little chit chat.

His old bones protest when he shifts, sitting up so Geoffrey can rest his head on his stomach (cause really armor isn't the  _ best  _ pillow). Strands of blue hair splay messily on him, giving him the impulse to run his hand through it.

A little affection won't bother Geoffrey (hell they've done worse anyways), and it almost gets a laugh out of him how he almost  _ nuzzles  _ against the calloused hand lazily running through his hair.

Looks  _ and  _ feels soft too.

"My sister's been lecturing me about overworking myself," Geoffrey admits, tone taking on a lightness. "Guess it's good I have a professional at it right here."

Was that a  _ joke  _ and a compliment wrapped into one? At this point he'll take it (beggars can't be choosers), but it makes something flutter in him regardless.

"Lucky you," Haar huffs out a laugh. "Don't know where you'd be without me, huh?"

"Yeah," Geoffrey swallows, fondness dripping from him. It's funny how the guy could go from one of the most well respected and intimidating knights in the army to a gentle spoken softie. "Would work myself to the bone."

"Can't have that now, can we?" Haar lays a hand over Geoffrey's, noting how the knight easily entwined their fingers. Hell maybe  _ he's  _ getting to be a softie too. 

"Still don't know how you manage to fall asleep on a  _ wyvern _ of all things."

"A lot of practice and zero effort," Half the time he doesn't really mean to.  _ It just happens,  _ is what he always says yet no one believes him. Except Jill who's used to his sleeping habits by now. "You haven't tried sleeping on your horse?"

"I'd rather not," Geoffrey laughs, looks up at him with a spark in his eyes. "When I can just lounge on you instead."

"Atta boy," Haar grins, ruffling Geoffrey's hair much to his soft noises of protests. "You ought to get used to it."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," He hums as he closes his eyes. It's enduring how lazy he's become (for once). Well,  _ everything  _ about the guy is enduring. Other than working from day to night. "Thank you, Haar."

"Yeah, yeah," Haar waves him off because really, relaxing with a loved one shouldn't be a big deal. Though from all the shit they've been through it's the little things that matter. "No work for the rest of the day, got it?"

When he gets no reply and the following response is light breathing, Haar finds himself joining Geoffrey in catching some shut eye.  _ About time _ , he muses to himself. Even his wyvern looked less grumpy by their light chatter.

He'd say he did a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel face first into this ship, I just really love how their dynamics work so well together (and also hoping Geoffrey comes to Heroes soon) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
